SpeXial
centre|600px SpeXial *'Nombre:' SpeXial **'¿Por qué "SpeXial"?:' Su nombre es una combinación de "eXtra" y "Special", que expresa el deseo de la banda de ser únicos. *'Origen:' Taiwán *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicos **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 6 chicos *'Debut:' **07-Diciembre-2012 (primera generación) **05-Junio-2014 (segunda generación) **14-Enero-2015 (tercera generación) **19-Julio-2016 (cuarta generación) *'Agencia:' Comic International Productions Carrera '2012-2013: Debut' El grupo original contaba con 4 miembros: Wes (Hong Zheng), Wayne (Wei Jin), Brent (Ming Jie) y Sam (Zi Hong). La edad promedio de sus miembros era de 20 años, con una altura aproximada a 182 cm. El cuarteto recibió entrenamiento especial en Corea del Sur por un mes. El 7 de diciembre 2012, el grupo debutó con el lanzamiento de su primer álbum. Ming Jie y Zi Hong obtuvieron papeles en el drama KO One Return y SpeXial proporcionó tres canciones para la banda sonora. '2014: Break It Down' El 26 de mayo 2014, fue anunciada la incorporación de tres nuevos miembros: Simon (Chen Xiang), Evan (Zhen Huan) y Teddy (Xiang Xi). El trío debutó oficialmente en la conferencia de prensa del segundo álbum del grupo el 5 de junio. Dicho álbum fue lanzado el 12 de junio y obtuvo el puesto número tres en el Top 5 durante su primera semana. Además, Warner Music Taiwan destinó 2 millones de dólares taiwaneses para la creación de un reality show online llamado Anything SpeXial, con el fin de introducir a los miembros del grupo en diferentes aspectos. El show de catorce episodios fue lanzado el 27 de mayo de 2014. '2015: Love Killah y Dangerous' En la segunda mitad de 2014, Comic International Productions reclutó a tres nuevos miembros: Win (Feng Tian), Riley (Yi Lun) y Ian (Bai Chen), quienes se unieron al grupo el 13 de enero de 2015, siendo así un grupo de diez miembros. El primer extended play del grupo, "Love Killah", fue lanzado el 4 de febrero de 2015. Sin embargo, sólo ocho miembros participaron en la grabación puesto que Evan volvió a Canadá para asistir a la universidad y Brent se retiró temporalmente para cumplir con su servicio militar, a finales de diciembre de 2014. En la primera semana después del lanzamiento de Love Killah, SpeXial llevó a cabo su primera reunión de fans en el National Taiwan University Sports Center. El 31 de mayo, SpeXial ganó ganó dos Hito Music Awards en las categorías de "grupo hito" y "grupo más popular". En julio, el grupo colaboró con la cantante japonesa Hamasaki Ayumi en el sencillo Sayonara feat. SpeXial. El 1 de agosto, fue lanzado el primer álbum de fotos del grupo, "SpeXial Life in Thailand". El tercer álbum de SpeXial, "Dangerous", fue lanzado el 11 de septiembre de 2015. Brent y Sam no participaron puesto que aún estaban cumploendo su servicio militar. A finales de septiembre, SpeXial llevó a cabo su segunda reunión de fans. '2016: Primer concierto y Boyz On Fire' El 5 de enero de 2016, KKBOX anunció que Ding Dang y SpeXial fueron invitados como artistas de la 11ª entrega de los Premios de Música KKBOX. Era la primera vez que SpeXial realizaría esta ceremonia. Durante esto, Sam e Ian estaban ausentes en la ceremonia, ya que estaban cumpliendo el servicio militar y filmando una serie de televisión, respectivamente. Brent asistió ya que finalizó el servicio militar. Durante 21-22 de mayo, SpeXial llevó a cabo su primer concierto importante "SpeXial the 1st concert - SpeXial Land" (SpeXial Land 2016) como grupo de diez miembros con Sam finalizando su servicio. El 5 de junio, SpeXial ganó “hito Grupo” y “Grupo más popular” de nuevo en 2016 hito Music Awards. Sin embargo, Riley e Ian estaban ausentes en la ceremonia, ya que estaban rodando series de televisión. El 14 de julio, Comic International Productions anunció la incorporación de dos nuevos miembros chinos: Dylan (Zi Qi) y Zhiwei. Debutaron en la rueda de prensa del cuarto álbum "Boyz On Fire" el 19 de julio, el álbum fue lanzado el 12 de agosto. '2017: Salida de Simon, Zhiwei y Riley ' El 25 de enero, Simon anunció en su página personal de Facebook que había decidido terminar su contrato con Comic International Productions debido a las "cuentas claras", y que iba a dejar SpeXial. El 9 de febrero, fue lanzado el segundo álbum de fotos de SpeXial, "SpeXial Okinawa Photobook", mientras que el proceso de rodaje se editó como demostración de la realidad de línea de TV SpeXial Life 2. El 12 de marzo, Zhiwei anunció en su Weibo personal que iba a "empezar de nuevo" y borró toda la información de contacto relacionada con su trabajo. El 20 de marzo, Zhiwei escribió un post largo y oficialmente anunció que abandonada la agencia. El 25 de agosto, Riley anunció que también se retiraría del grupo después de que su contrato fuera rescindido debido a "diferentes objetivos de carrera", dejando a SpeXial como un grupo de nueve miembros. '2018: Salida de Wes' El 15 de mayo, Wes anunció que planeaba abandonar SpeXial ahora que su contrato con Comic International Productions había finalizado. Su partida del grupo tuvo lugar ese mismo día, dejando a SpeXial con ocho miembros; Wayne, Brent, Sam, Evan, Teddy, Win, Ian y Dylan. Wayne se alistó en el ejército el 3 de septiembre de 2018 y regresó al grupo en agosto de 2019. '2019: Salida de Wayne y Teddy' El 19 de septiembre de 2019, Wayne anunció que abandonaría SpeXial. Teddy anunció su partida de SpeXial el 15 de octubre, el mismo día de su cumpleaños número veintiséis. Integrantes thumb|center|550px|De izquierda a derecha: Ian, Riley, Wes, Wayne, Simon, Evan, Teddy y Win. *Evan (vocalista, rapero y bailarín) *Win (vocalista y bailarín) *Brent (vocalista y bailarín) *Sam (rapero y bailarín) *Dylan (vocalista y bailarín) *Ian (vocalista, bailarín y maknae) Ex-integrantes *Simon (vocalista y bailarín) *Zhiwei (vocalista y bailarín) *Riley (rapero y bailarín) *Wes (ex-líder, vocalista y bailarín) *Wayne (ex-líder, vocalista y bailarín) *Teddy (vocalista y bailarín) Temas para dramas *''Boyz on fir''e para KO ONE: RE-Member (2016) *''Subtle Love'' para Moon River (2015) *Break it down para The X-Dormitory (2014) *''Super Style'' para KO One Re-act (2013) *''Wo Xiang Wu Xu Yao Shi Jian'' para KO One 2 (2012) *''Gou Gou'' para KO One 2 (2012) *''Fa Biao para KO One 2(2012) Discografía 'Álbumes' 'Single' Curiosidades * '''Número de integrantes:' Entre 2012 y 2013 solo eran 4 miembros. En los años siguientes se incluyeron más integrantes hasta 2016, cuando el grupo pasó a tener 12 miembros. Actualmente el grupo cuenta con 6 miembros. * Hicieron un cameo en el drama Fabulous★Boys en el episodio 1. * Cinco de ellos participaron en el drama Angel 'N' Devil. Estos fueron: Teddy, Wes, Wayne, Simon y Sam. *Siete miembros participaron en el drama Men with Sword en 2016: Evan, Ian, Dylan, Zhiwei, Wayne, Simon y Win. Spolo Dylan volvió a actuar en la segunda temporada. *Zhiwei fue el único miembro en usar su nombre chino en lugar de uno en inglés. *Simon fue el primer miembro en abandonar SpeXial el 2 de febrero de 2017, debido a que no estaba recibiendo su sueldo. *El 25 de octubre 2016, Wes se lesionó la pierna derecha con una fractura durante una filmación. Posteriormente, anunció que tomaría un descanso de tres meses de sus actividades para descansar, hasta el 7 de noviembre. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Baike baidu *Wikipedia china Galería SpeXial 01.jpg SpeXial 02.jpg SpeXial 03.jpg SpeXial 04.jpg Spexial_._Love Killah.jpg SpeXial 05.jpg SpeXial 06.jpg Spexial_._Buddy buddy.jpg Videografía 首播 SpeXial快歌主打「Super Style」HD官方完整版MV( Official MV)|Super Style SpeXial - Break it down 終極加長版 (華納official 高畫質HD官方完整版MV)|Break it down SpeXial - 迷失in U Missing U (華納 official 高畫質 HD 官方完整版MV)|U Missing U SpeXial - Boyz On Fire (華納 official 高畫質 HD 官方完整版MV)|Boyz On Fire SpeXial - Love Killah (華納 official 高畫質 HD 官方完整版MV)|Love Killah 【HD】SpeXial-Buddy Buddy Official Music Video 官方完整版MV|Buddy Buddy 【HD】SpeXial-安可 Official Music Video 官方完整版MV|An Ke Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:TWGrupo Categoría:TWDebut2012 Categoría:TWPop